The present invention relates to an enclosure device for encouraging the laying of eggs by domestic fowls, particularly turkeys.
Turkey farms are commonly provided with such enclosures, commonly called laying cages, each adapted to accommodate one turkey which enters the cage when it desires to lay an egg. After the egg has been layed, the turkey has a natural desire to remain sitting on the egg in order to hatch it. The operator of the farm periodically inserts his hand into the cage first to chase out the turkey, and then to remove any egg layed therein by the turkey. This is an arduous, timing-consuming, and unpleasant task, and is therefore usually performed only at relatively long time intervals, for example two hours or more, which is a considerably longer period of time than required for the turkey for actually laying the egg.